Toyota GT-One (TS020) '99
This article is about the 1999 race car. For the 1998 version, see here, or for the road car, see here. |gt5type = |drivetrain = |engine = Toyota 3.6 liter 90-degree V8 Twin-Turbo (R36V) |power = 765 BHP |pp = 667 PP |displacement = 3600 cc |length = 4840 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1125 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.6 seconds |distance = 10.7 seconds}} The Toyota GT-One (Toyota codename: TS020) was one of Toyota's cars to be entered in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. It first raced in 1998 and ended racing a year later. After the GT-One project, Toyota entered racing in the Formula 1 World Championship in 2002 and withdrew in the 2009 Formula 1 season along with their direct competitor, the Honda Racing F1 Team (which pulled out the previous year), until their return in 2012 with the Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12. In Gran Turismo This Toyota GT-One has been featured in every main Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. However, the appearance of this car was slighty changed in its various appearances. In GT2 and GT3, this car appears to be the #1 that appeared at 1999 Le Mans Fuji 1000 km, driven by Ukyo Katayama, Keiichi Tsuchiya, and Toshio Suzuki. Starting from GT4, this car appears to be the #3 (chassis number LM804, previously the #28 car used in the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans), driven by the same drivers at 1999 24 Hours of Le Mans. Description "No other Japanese race car with an all-Japan team behind the wheel had a better finish at Le Mans than this effort by Toyota." Acquisition GT2 This car can only be unlocked by achieving all gold trophies in the S Licence. GT3 This car can be won by completing the following events: *Gran Turismo All Stars (Professional League) *Polyphony Digital Cup *Dream Car Championship (Professional League) In all three events, it has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT4 2 versions of this car are available in this game, and both have different methods of acquisition: The regular GT-ONE can be purchased in the Toyota Legendary Cars showroom for 4,500,000 Credits, while the Black Version can be found in days 694-700 of Gran Turismo 4's calendar cycle in the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) and can be purchased for 2,924,999 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 3,500,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard Car, the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 can be acquired in one of two ways: #Winning 24 Hours of Le Mans on B-Spec. #Finding it at the Used Car Dealership and purchasing it for 2,927,445 Credits. No matter which method the car is obtained, it is a Level 23 car. GT6 The player can purchase this car for 1,700,000 Credits. It is a simple car. Trivia *This car is also one of four 'Black Cars' available for purchase during days 694-700 of the Gran Turismo 4 calendar cycle. *From its first appearance in Gran Turismo 2, up until Gran Turismo 4, this car had Esso Ultron (PAL version, also in NTSC-J on some GT series) as its main sponsor, like in real life. However, since the PSP version of Gran Turismo was released and has continued to this very day, it carries Exxon Superflo (NTSC version) sponsorship. Many people have come to the conclusion that it was a licensing issue, as the Peugeot 905B Evo 1 Bis LM '92 and Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 also have their main sponsors changed, and the Toyota ESSO ULTRAFLO Supra (JGTC) '01 was removed due to the non-existence of an Exxon-sponsored variant. *This version of the GT-One had a large double-chevron shape that covers its body, as in 1999 the entry was backed by Marlboro, despite the fact that France has tobacco (and alcohol) advertising bans. During the practice sessions, barcodes were used, but were dropped by the qualifying session. There were also no explicit mentions of Marlboro at 1999 Le Mans Fuji 1000 km on the car despite Japan having lax tobacco advertising laws at the time. **From Gran Turismo 3: A-spec onwards, the front chevron had the shape altered to reduce the Marlboro connection; this change is also seen on both Enthusia Professional Racing, Konami's racing game released after Gran Turismo 4, and Tamiya's scale versions of the car (both model kit and radio control versions), but not on other games or models produced by other companies. *For some reasons, since Gran Turismo 4, the Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 '89 and this car share the same engine sound. *The #1 variant displayed in GT2 and GT3 is actually the version used in the 1999 Le Mans Fuji 1000 km, where only one GT-One with Esso sponsorship was entered, and lost against Nissan's R391 LMP, but won the LMGTP class nonetheless. Car #1 was originally sponsored by ZENT at Le Mans. **However, despite the #1 variant being based on the car which took part in the 1999 Le Mans Fuji 1000 km, the car lacks the ZENT sponsorship on the front and on the rear wing. Additionally, "24 Hours of Le Mans" stickers are clearly visible on the sides of the car. This may suggest that the #1 variant displayed in GT2 and GT3 is a mix between the cars who have took part at the 1999 24 Hours of Le Mans and the 1999 Le Mans Fuji 1000 km. * The GT-One is one of the most common cars used to perform the 2,147,483,647 mph glitch in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, the other most common car being the Suzuki ESCUDO Dirt Trial Car '98. Pictures Toyota_GT-ONE_Race_Car_(TS020)_'99_-1_Exxon_Superflo.jpg|The #1 variant of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. Due to the non-existence of Esso in the United States, all the references to Esso Ultron are changed to Exxon Superflo. In addition, only in this game, the Exxon texts on the front of the car are only "Superflo", instead of being "Exxon Superflo", like in the later games of the Gran Turismo series. Toyota_GT-ONE_Race_Car_(TS020)_'99_(GT3)_Esso_Ultron.jpg|The #1 variant of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 as it appears in the PAL and NTSC-J versions of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. The sponsorship of the car now appears to be based on the car which took part at the 1999 24 Hours of Le Mans; the front chevron was also altered. Toyota_GT-ONE_Race_Car_(TS020)_'99_(GT3)_Exxon_Superflo.jpg|The #1 variant of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Unlike in GT2, the Exxon texts on the front of the car are now "Exxon Superflo". Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 (Exxon Superflo).jpg|The #3 variant of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 with Exxon Superflo branding as seen in Gran Turismo 6. It was first seen in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 4. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 23 Cars Category:Cars with regional differences Category:GT4 Prologue Hidden Cars